


There's nothing stopping us

by AllyBP



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/pseuds/AllyBP
Summary: What happened after the couch scene in 2x13.





	There's nothing stopping us

**Author's Note:**

> When the episode aired, I felt like writing what happened after the couch scene between Kara and Mon El, so here it is. It took a while for the inspiration to kick in, but it finally did. I hope u guys like it.
> 
> For those who asked, for sure I will do more Kara / Oliver fics, I love writing them (just not right now... I need a small break hahaha)
> 
> obs: I take prompts as long as it's from Arrowverse (in general) ;)

There’s nothing stopping us

It was about time she ended all that pretending she started, even if it was for a good reason. There was nothing worse than see the look on his eyes while she said all those terrible things to him. But she had to, that crazy guy could be hearing, so it had to be believable. She had tears in her eyes as she said everything to him because it was killing her inside. She saw all his potential and she believed in him. He was still new on this planet, he had lost everything, he was still learning how to live on Earth and for a Daxamite, it was not an easy thing.

She hated having to lie, she hated making someone suffer. She knew what it cost, that acting of hers, so she was extremely glad when he walked in her apartment that day. It meant she would be able to tell him the truth about how she really felt, how she had to lie to protect him. She never felt so nervous in her whole life, but she had to tell him, so she did. And it was like taking something really heavy off her back. To look into his eyes and see hope there, see kindness, that smile brightening the whole place as he affirmed they were finely free of worries. There was nothing else stopping them.

Suddenly, as he took a few steps closer to her, the air became thick, something changed in the atmosphere. She could feel pure electricity between them and her heart started beating faster in her chest. She could hear his heart also beating like crazy as his breath thickened.

"Nope… Nothing’s stopping us" Kara whispered as she looked from Mon El’s lips to his eyes.

She could see the want and the desire in his eyes as he looked intensely at her lips. She felt the same way so they both acted at the same time, going for each other’s lips as they kissed each other with passion. Kara felt electricity running through her body the moment their lips touched. She couldn’t help but embrace him, her arms on his shoulder as she held his head closer to him, feeling his hands traveling to her back as he pressed her body against his. Mon El took a few steps forward making Kara lay on the couch behind her, never breaking the kiss. She pulled Mon El making him join her on the couch as he positioning himself between her still annoyingly dressed legs. Kara could feel him hard for her right away as he moved his hips, pressing her against the pillows on the couch.

"Kara…" He whispered between their kisses as he looked at her, taking a few seconds for some air. "Are you sure?" He asked, getting into a sitting position, still between her legs.

"Yes." She said getting on her knees on the couch as she kissed him again "I’m done waiting" Kara grabbed his collar bone, bringing him back to kissing her passionately as she opened his shirt, taking advantage of their position to take it off him and throw it away.

Kara’s hands traveled all over his chest and his arms. She took in the view in front of her as she smiled at him. Some of the buttons of her sweatshirt were already open so she took care of the rest as Mon El helped her get rid of it. He let her hair lose, his hands getting lost in her golden locks.

"You are so beautiful…" He said as his hand went to her neck, pulling her head towards his as he kissed her again.

Kara’s hands were on his belt, opening it and taking it off him, throwing it away quickly. Her home would be a real mess tomorrow and she couldn’t care less. The tension that grew between them for all this time was finally blowing up and the only thing she could think about was how good it felt to be with Mon El like that. She felt his body pressing again against her once she started unzipping his pants, trying to take it off him.

Mon El got up quickly, kicking his pants away as he brought himself back to Kara’s arms. His feelings were all over the place and thinking about it, he was sure he never felt anything like it before. He was experiencing fall for someone for real for the first time, and how it was to make love to this someone with actual feelings. It was overwhelming for sure, and insanely amazing. He was only in his underwear while Kara was way too overdressed for his taste. He got up quickly, pulling Kara with him as she jumped, her legs going around his waist and her hands on his neck for support. Mon El held her, one hand on her back and the other on her tights as he brought her to her bed. He sat her on the edge of the bed as he helped her get off her pants. Once he threw it away he kneeled on the floor, his hands on her knees as he stood between her legs. He kissed her again, his tongue exploring her mouth. Their tongues seemed to be in the most sensual dance ever as Kara opened her mouth a bit more, letting out a small moan. One of his hands went to one strap of her bra on her shoulder and he took it down slowly. His hands went to her back to get rid of that thing while his mouth explored her neck from to base to her ear. Kara could hear his erratic breath next her ear, his bare chest pressing against hers and giving her chills down her spine. It was definitely the most amazing sensation as she felt him sucking her neck. Kara threw her head back giving him more access as he brought his kisses down her collarbone, one of his hands going through her tights and underneath her panties, taking Kara by surprise.

Kara felt his fingers exploring her most intimate area, going everywhere but where she wanted him the most. She rocked her hips against his hand, grabbing his strongly by his shoulder. Her face went to his neck as she moaned to his ear, turning him even more on.

"Please…" She whispered between erratic breaths and moans

"Just tell me what you want" He whispered back

"I need more" She said as she carved her nails into his back.

It seemed to do the trick as she felt two of his finger entering her at the same time he devoured her breasts. She felt like losing all the control she had left as she moaned out loud, one of her hands going down his body as she massaged him strongly through his underwear.

"I want to feel you" She smiled between her moans as she broke apart from him and crawled in the bed.

Mon El followed Kara until her head reached the pillow. He attacked her breasts once again as he pressed his body against Kara’s, feeling her hand once again underneath his underwear. Kara was feeling impatient as she tore it apart, finally freeing him and truly feeling his body against hers. A shock of electricity ran through her spine as she felt goosebumps as she fully grabbed him, massaging and pumping him up and down. His moans and grunts filled her ears like music as he looked at her with pure fire in his eyes.

"Is nice to know I won’t break you in half for once…"

"I guess it happened before" He smiled at her as she blushed, fastening her movements as he began to thrust hard against her hand

"More than I like to admit…" She said, bringing his face next to hers with her free hand.

Mon El moaned in her mouth as he bit her lower lip, kissing her deeply. His hand reached for hers.

"You’ll end me before I’m properly inside you…" He said totally out of breath, holding her hands above her head, pressing it on the mattress.

Kara looked at him with some frustration but suddenly she was rewarded with his fingers once again, this time exploring all of her inside and out in a speed that was making her head spin. She arched her back as he went down her body, kissing and licking her everywhere ‘til he reached where she felt it burn like fire. The addition of his tongue with his fingers made her burn inside even more as she let out an even louder moan. Her hands reached for his head, pressing it against her as she thrusted her hips against him. He tried to hold her in place but she was way stronger than him.

"I’m…" She tried to said between moans and cries of his name – Ah… I’m…

She was having no success in speaking anything other than his name.  Mon El looked at her with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Honey, you are dripping…"

"Yes" It was the only thing she could said as she felt she was beyond wet

Mon El crawled back to her, pressing his body and his hard on fully against Kara. She held him once again, her legs wide open while she was guiding him to her entrance as he slid in, pulsating inside her. Kara cried out loud as she rocked her hips against him. Mon El kissed her shoulders and her neck, grunting and moaning next to her ear, driving her even crazier than she was. They moved faster as Kara pleaded him to and he used all his strength on his thrusts. Kara crossed her legs around him strongly, feeling him hitting right there. She trembled as one of his hands went to one of her breasts. All the stimulation made Kara lose all the restrain she had left as she used super strength to turn around, pressing his back against the headboard, causing a crack on it. She straddled him as he went back in fully, kissing him hard on the lips as she rode him faster each thrust she gave. His hands held strongly her waist as his mouth went down her body ‘til it reached her nipples, sucking it and licking it.

"Oh my…" Kara moaned as she rocked against him faster

"Yeah…" He whispered against her breasts.

Mon El’s fingers went between them where they were joined, rubbing her most sensitive part and it was all it took to take Kara over the edge as she closed her eyes, screaming out loud her moans, letting the waves of pleasure take over her body. He followed her right away as they reached the climax together, as one. Kara opened her eyes as she collapsed beside Mon El, cuddling with him and caressing his cheeks as he looked her in the most loving way.

"You are incredible, you know that?" Mon El said as she held Kara in his arms.

"You are…" She said with a wide smile on her face.

"It’s normal to feel like a fool being this happy while in love?" He asked her as she closed her eyes slowly, still smiling.

"Yes, it is… I feel the same way…"

Never in a million years Kara would think that her day would end like this. She always thought that being Supergirl and Kara at the same time, with a normal life and finding love was impossible, but nobody was meant to be alone, not even her. She decided to take a leap of faith and allow herself to feel, to love, to be happy because she knew one day she would regret it. She had to know where this thing with Mon El would go. She felt attracted to him, she felt joy when he was around, they always had the best time. He made her want to be an even better hero, inspired her about second chances. She knew she made him want to be a better man, to be a hero because he told her once before and she couldn’t feel happier.

She knew it would not be easy, she knew she often made mistakes as he did, but what they learned from everything was all that mattered to Kara. It would all be worth it, she thought as the sleep came in for Mon El and her, taking them both to the sweetest dreams ever. 


End file.
